snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vashti Amstern
Vashti Rachelle Greenwell is the daughter of Muggles Victor and Vivian Greenwell. She is currently a Ravenclaw sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Early Life Born on May 2, 2059, to Victor and Vivian Greenwell, Vashti never expected to find out that magic existed and that she could be a part of it all. She had two wonderful, but non-magical, parents, went to a non-magical school for years, and had many non-magical friends. Strange things happened around her sometimes, like when her hair regrew magically after receiving a really atrocious haircut at a barber shop or when she got so scared watching a horror movie with her friends Susan Peakes and Thomas Atkinson that she made the television short circuit, but she didn't really expect the reason behind it to be because she was a witch. Because she was an avid reader with a particular liking to fantasy books, she did have a few fantasies about the reason why all these weird things happened, among them a secret hope that she'd get into Narnia one day because of them, as The Chronicles of Narnia was one of her favorite book series. The magic land never appeared in any of the closets or wardrobes she looked in, but she wasn't going to be disappointed for very long because on her eleventh birthday, a different magical world was revealed to her. A stranger showed up on her family’s doorstep with a letter saying that she had been accepted into a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though incredulous at first, after many hours’ worth of discussion she and her parents accepted the fact that she was a witch and gladly (but nervously) agreed that it would be best for her to attend this “Hogwarts” place. All three agreed it would certainly be cheaper than sending her to the school they had been planning on. Though not exactly poor, they never did have a whole lot of money they could just throw around willy-nilly on things. Much of the money that was intended to be used to send her to that expensive private school was exchanged for wizard money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley and used to buy her Hogwarts school supplies. The one she was most excited for was her wand, which was 11.75 inches long, made of cherry wood with a unicorn hair for the core, and was described as "twirly." Once she had bought all her supplies, Vashti spent the rest of her summer reading over the new textbooks she had, curious about the new world she would officially entered on September 1, 2070. Life during her Hogwarts Years First Year (2070-2071) The night of August 31, Vashti was reading through one of her spell books, wondering what it would be like to finally be able to do these spells, and as she did, her nervousness about attending a new school began to grow. What if she wasn't able to do any of these spells? What if everyone already knew all this and she was left looking like an idiot? What if she didn't make any new friends? These questions haunted her well into the night, and she didn't get to sleep until some time after midnight. Consequently, she overslept in the morning, and she and her par ents had to rush to get to King's Cross station, run through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, and allow her board the Hogwarts Express just before it left. She managed to find some people to sit in a compartment with (after stupidly running into a girl beforehand), and it was there she learned about more about Hogwarts and its houses, and first really heard what the game Quidditch was. Upon arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vashti was promptly Sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. She quickly came to love her house, and she participated as best she could in the classes to earn house points. She even tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and somehow managed to make it on to the team as a reserve. From there, her love of Quidditch increased with every practice and game, as well as her love for the position of Chaser, which she played in the second half of the Consolation Game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Though she kept a pretty low profile, Vashti did manage to make a few friends outside of Quidditch, including fellow Ravenclaw first years Helena Bandee and Nina Woods. She made a few friends at the Hogwarts Slumber Party as well, including Jacob Blunt, who would later become the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain in Vashti's fourth year. Overall, her first year at Hogwarts went fairly well, considering she was able to avoid getting very involved in the "Fight Club" that was going on during her first year. Second Year (2071-2072) As September 1 rolled around, Vashti grew more and more excited to go back to Hog warts. She made sure she went to bed early the night before so she wouldn't be running late the next morning. Her plan went well, as she arrived at Platform 9 3/4 with plenty of time to spare. She bid her parents good-bye and happily boarded the Hogwarts Express for the journey to Hogwarts. While on the train ride, she ran into a first year that she'd befriended in Diagon Alley, Victoria Rogers, and met two new friends, Jennifer Potter and Ellie Stone, the latter of which who would become the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain in Vashti's sixth year. Her second year went pretty well; she participated in more classes (one of which was the awesome History of Magic lesson about battles, where she met one of her best friends, Trixie Malfoy (now Broadmoor), and earned the nickname "Spatulaclaw" thanks to her Spatula of DOOM), and she tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team once more, managing to join the team as a reserve again. Though Rave nclaw only came in third place, they might as well have won first place for all the celebrating they did over their win. It was probably THE best party Vashti had ever been to in all her life - and it was definitely the best cake fight she'd ever had. Though not one of the traits mentioned by the Sorting Hat, Vashti found out very quickly that Ravenclaws, along with being intelligent, totally knew how to party. But the ability to party, at least for her, did not apply to the Alumni Ball that was held towards the end of the term. Vashti did not (and still does not) like dancing, but she went only because her parents had found out about it and sent her a new dress to wear to the ball. So she reluctantly went but stayed at the food table most of the time, where she met her good friend Jayce Cannon. Her second year ended quite happily, though it would not last for very long. Third Year (2072-2073) With the start of her third year came a brand new stressful experience – just before her third year began, her father was diagnosed with a fatal brain tumor. Reluctantly, she went back to Hogwarts and was further disappointed in the cancellation of Quidditch for the Triwizard Tournament. She didn't really get into the excitement over the Tournament, though of course she was hoping a Hogwarts student would win. The costume ball held towards the end of term was sort of fun; she dressed as one of her favorite characters from The Chronicles of Narnia, Lucy Pevensie, so that part was nice. Throughout the year, she corresponded with her mother and father through owls when she could and went home every time they were off for a holiday break. Some days were more stressful than others, depending on whether her mum’s last letter said her dad was doing better or worse . Still, she attended classes and hung out with her friends, even making a few new ones, like Ty Adams, who gave her the nickname "Ti," and Louisa Carter, who would become one of her best friends. But by the time the end of term came, she was more than ready to come home. Unfortunately, the day she got back became the worst day of her life: Just a few hours after she arrived at the hospital, her father passed away. It was a devastating blow to the Greenwell family, and they would never be the same. Victor’s death brought not only emotional stress, but financial as well. Vivian had to get a second job, and Vashti even took on a part-time job for awhile, to make ends meet. Whenever Vashti wasn’t working, she took care of their small house – cleaning, washing dishes, making the beds, all the little things like that so her mum wouldn’t have to worry about it when she got home after a long day at work. All this kept Vashti busy and nearly convinced her that she shouldn’t go back to Hogwarts for her fourth year – her mother needed her more than Hogwarts did, she reasoned. Her mother, however, did not agree to her quitting her education there, knowing her daughter would be better off getting away from all this. Vivian refused to let her go to a Muggle school and by the time the first of September rolled around, Vashti had reluctantly agreed to go back to Hogwarts, but only at the assurance that her mother would live at Aunt Grace’s, Vivian’s sister, house for awhile so she wouldn’t be alone. Fourth Year (2073-2074) Vashti's mother forced her to go to Diagon Alley and get her supplies, though Vashti tried to spread it out as much as possible in the hopes that she'd still be able to convince her mother that she shouldn't go back to Hogwarts. One of the days that she went to Diagon, she entered Sugarplums Sweet Shop, wanting to get a piece of gum from the gumball machines there. Of course, when she did, she discovered that one of the machines had somehow been accidentally broken by Benjamin "Jimbo" Farley and the machine was spewing gumballs all over the floor. As she tried to stop the flow, another boy, Anakin Amstern, came in and tripped over all the gumballs on the floor. Then, after the chaos lasted a little bit longer, the shopkeeper came and fixed the machine, and they all introduced themselves to each other. Little did Vashti know that Anakin would soon become one of her closest friends and would be one of the first people she told about her father's death - and as a sign of their growing friendship, she was also one of the first whom Anakin told about his hearing problems. Another day, Vashti ran into her friend Louisa, who was searching for her cat, Kitty. Whenever they managed to spot her, the cat would run further away. Eventually, the two decided to go to the Magical Menagerie to buy some cat food, in order to hopefully lure the cat to come to them. Once they had bought the treats though, they discovered Kitty had run into Knockturn Alley. Reluctantly, the two girls followed and tried to get Kitty out as quickly as possible, but even with the treats, she still kept wanting to run away, until finally a man (Atropos Trelawney) appeared and tortured the cat until it was unconscious. He ordered them to get out of Knockturn Alley, and Vashti quickly grabbed Kitty and led Louisa out. Many days later, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express, and Vashti did so, even though she still didn't want to. On the train, she met Treyen Lockhart, and they, along with Kurumi Hollingberry and Stradivarius Salander, encountered a strange and unsettling edition of The Quibbler at the Food Trolley. After much discussion about it and the existence of nargles, the train arrived at Hogwarts. There was one good thing about this year though – Quidditch was back. So, of course, Vashti tried out and was thrilled to find out she’d made the team again. Along with classes and homework,Quidditch practices and games helped keep her mind off of other things, and gradually she began to not think about her father’s death or start crying as often as she had over the summer. Her once positive and friendly personality continued to become prominent once again, especially so after Ravenclaw won the Championship Quidditch match. Fifth Year (2074-2075) With the start of her fifth year, there was pretty much only one - okay, two - things on her mind: the OWLs, and Quidditch. As the year went on, though, she had a third thing to be concerned about - her mum's new "friend" (also known as a boyfriend), Marcus "Mark" MacDougal. Vashti didn't like the idea of her mother getting a boyfriend, as she didn't want anyone trying to replace her dad. She met him over Christmas break, and though he wasn't exactly a bad guy, she wasn't willing to give him a chance and disliked him from the start. On the last night before break was over, she cornered him and told him exactly what she thought of him and that she wanted him to go away, then stormed back to her room without bothering to wait for a response from him. She said a brisk good-bye to her mum and aunt when she left for Hogwarts the next morning. It took a few weeks before she started to regret her outburst toward Marcus, but she tried to drown out the guilt by studying even harder for the OWLs and practicing extra hard for the Quidditch games , but as Ravenclaw did not make it to the Championship Game this time, she spent most of her time focused on studying. She couldn't hide from her guilt forever though, and gradually it started to get worse. She slowly realized that Marcus actually wasn't that horrible of a guy and that he genuinely made her mum happy - certainly happier than she'd been in awhile - and wasn't that a good thing? This all became clearer especially after she talked it over with Louisa one night and Louisa thought she was incredibly cool for what she'd done. Knowing how rebellious her friend was (especially since immediately after Louisa wanted to leave the dorm after curfew and break into the Restricted Section and Vashti discovered a love potion the then-third year was hiding), Vashti realized snapping at Marcus really wasn't the best thing she could've done, and she needed to apologize. Still, she procrastinated on apologizing until after she had taken her OWLs in June; then, she wrote a letter to both her mother and Marcus and sent it with the owl she'd gotten for her 16th birthday, Calandra, just a few days before the term ended. Sixth Year (2075-2076) Reuniting with her mum (and Marcus) at King's Cross Station wasn't quite as painful as Vashti had expected it to be. Her mum didn't scold her quite as much as she'd thought she would, and even Marcus seemed pretty understanding of it all. The following weeks were spent better than Christmas had been, and Vashti was starting to warm up to Marcus as well a s his children, Kristina and Derek, who had just graduated from Beauxbatons. During this time, she finally received her Ordinary Wizarding Level results and was thrilled to discover that she had received O’s in seven of them: Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. (She also received a P and D in two other ones - Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, respectively - but she likes to pretend that those never happened.) Then, a week before the end of July, her mum and Marcus announced that they were engaged - and though at first Vashti was shocked, and rather horrified, she has begun to accept it and is, perhaps a little, happy for her mum. Her summer wasn't spent entirely with her family (and soon-to-be family) though. One day she received a message from Louisa informing her that Kitty had died and that Louisa wanted to bury her at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. That day was an emotional one, and it nearly made Vashti go against her good judgment of staying out of that place to make the man that had tortured (and, by extension, killed) Kitty pay for it. Fortunately, neither Vashti nor Louisa did such a foolish thing. A carnival arrived in Diagon Alley around August, and the first time Vashti went there, she went straight for the food and refreshment area. As she stood in line to get something, a kid nearby wasn't paying attention to his exploding lemonade. It wouldn't have bothered Vashti at all had a guy named William Fullmer not pulled her in front of him so that she took the brunt of the liquid instead of him. After a bit of arguing, she came away with a new nickname ("Vashiti") and a newfound enemy/rival. The term started as usual on September 1, but it wasn't long until things started getting crazy. Just a little bit after the term began, she met up with Anakin on the seventh floor corridor, and after a bit of discussion, he asked her out on a date to Hogsmeade. Though surprised, Vashti happily agreed and thought her term was starting off pretty well. This didn't last long, however. After a History of Magic lesson where her friend Louisa foolishly used the term "Mudblood" as an example of a saying, Vashti met up with her once the class was over to ask about it. They started arguing as Vashti didn't agree with Louisa's reason for saying it, but soon the fourth year told her how she'd used the love potion (the same one that Vashti had caught her with the previous term) on Dallin. Though Louisa said she didn't like what had resulted from it and claimed she wasn't intending to use it again, Vashti managed to trick her friend into showing her where she'd hidden it in her dorm then Summoned it into her hand. Vashti refused to let Louisa have it back no matter how Louisa lied or tried to persuade her that she wouldn't use it, and after Louisa essentially ended their friendship and stormed out of the room, Vashti Vanished the love potion and hoped Louisa would come to her senses in a few days. She didn't. But Vashti at least had something to look forward to - her date with Anakin. It seemed like it took ages for the November Hogsmeade visit to roll around, but once it had, her nerves took over. This was her very first date ever, after all. She managed to be early to arrive in Hogsmeade and talked with a girl named Anna Phoenix while she waited. Anakin arrived soon after, and after saying good-bye to Anna, he and Vashti went to Madam Puddifoot's, unaware at the time what it was. Their time there did nothing to end the awkwardness between them on the date. After a few minutes though, they headed to the Three Broomsticks, which improved their date completely, so that by the time the day ended, they held hands on the way back to Hogwarts. Then, as they were saying good-bye in the Entrance Hall, Anakin asked her on a second date, and she kissed him on the cheek. Seventh Year (2076-2077) be added once she enters her final year D: Appearance Vashti has long, somewhat wavy, brown hair which she rarely does anything with; she prefers leaving it down, but she tends to put it up when she's playing Quidditch. She has blue-grey eyes and stands at about 5 foot 6 inches tall. She is fairly slim and is able to stay that way even though she eats quite a bit, thanks to her love of playing Quidditch. Personality Vashti can be a little shy when she is in a new place and knows absolutely nobody, but generally she's very bubbly, out-going, and fun-loving. She loves to laugh and have a good time, though she does know when to be serious. She's typically very even-tempered but can become very frustrated and angered by certain things and people, and she can be extremely stubborn. Being a Ravenclaw, Vashti is very intelligent, but she tries not to act like a know-it-all (she doesn't always succeed though). She likes to think logically but certainly isn't afraid to think outside the box, and she absolutely adores reading, so she almost always has a book with her. However, she is often worried about her grades and can get really worked up if she thinks she's going to fail. When she's in such a state, it's usually in your best interests to just let her be, no matter how much she might try to force you to quiz her on everything something. When she gets really nervous, she starts biting on her nails, a habit that she's had since she was little (and that irks her mother even now). She is also very disorganized and likes to multi-task, which isn't always good for her. Also, Vashti likes to eat. A LOT. Especially candy, ice cream, and desserts in general. Relationships 'Family' Parents Vashti was always very close to her parents, which was probably due in part to the fact that she is an only child. She has always admired her mother and father greatly and has shared their love of history and reading ever since she was very young. It is probably because of this closeness that, though Victor and Vivian were very surprised to discover that their daughter was a witch, they still accepted her and allowed her to attend Hogwarts on September 1, 2070. Though Vashti liked Hogwarts and being around people who were magical like her, she still gladly returned home every time she could. It is also because of her close relationship with her parents that she was so devastated when her father died, so much so that she was prepared to shun the magical world because it couldn't save him. Her mother knew her well enough to know that Vashti would eventually regret leaving Hogwarts too early and she made her daughter go back (and of course, Vashti eventually realized her mother was right). Later, Vashti became rather overprotective of her mother when she found out about Marcus MacDougal, assuming that he was inferior to her father and that there was no way he could possibly make her mother happy, and even went so far as to tell him quite bluntly to go away and leave her mother alone. However, her mother was proven correct once again as her mood improved greatly from the time she met Marcus onwards, and Vashti soon accepted it and began to be happy for her mother. 'Friends' Thomas Atkinson Thomas is one of Vashti's best Muggle friends. They met when they were about five years old, and after an initial argument over who should get the box of crayons next, they became instant friends (but only after Susan Peakes actually broke up their argument). Vashti even drew him a very poorly drawn pictu re of an elephant (his favorite animal) to prove their friendship. He was one of the only boys she talked to in her grade at first, since she was quite certain the rest of them had cooties. Thomas was usally the troublemaker in the group. He liked playing pranks on Vashti and Susan, and he enjoyed breaking the rules - at least the smaller, less important ones so he wouldn't get into too much trouble. He was also the most athletic one of the group and tried to pull a reluctant Vashti into whatever sport he was playing at the time (with the help of Susan most of the time). The result was usually a ball kicked at his head (and missing nearly every time). Though he never knew it, Vashti developed a crush on him once she got older. He was her first crush, but because of that, and because it started about a year before she started attending Hogwarts, she never told him and by the time she might've had the courage to do so, her crush on him had faded. Whether he might've returned her feelings is unknown - at least to her - and she is perfectly content to simply remain good friends with him. Susan Peakes Susan is also one of Vashti's best friends, and it is she whom Vashti has been friends with the longest. They've known each other ever since they were babies, as their parents were friends even before they were, so Vashti and Susan have pretty much grown up together. She's essentially the sister Vashti never had. They hang out as often as possible, and they've had their fights and disagreements as all sisters do, but they always make up with each other at least within a day's time. Vashti is probably one of the only people outside her family that Susan has actually fought with - typically she is pretty level-headed and is more of a peacemaker, such as when she broke up the argument between Vashti and Thomas when they were five years old. Susan enjoys sports for the most part, though she doesn't completely share Thomas's enthusiasm for them. She does enjoy trying to make Vashti get involved in them though, and fortunately is rarely a victim of Vashti's retaliatory ball kicks to the head. Also, she does not approve of Thomas's pranking and rule-breaking and is usually the reason he ever does get in trouble for it. Louisa Carter Louisa, though one of Vashti's closest friends, is more like the annoying little sister that Vashti never had. They met in Vashti's third year - Louisa's first - and at the time, neither would have expected their summer to turn out as it did - with them entering the dangerous Knockturn Alley and watching Louisa's cat be tortured right in front of their eyes. Later, Louisa would be one of the first people that Vashti confided in about her father's death. And as their friendship grew, Louisa opened up more about her troubled home life to Vashti, who quickly though unintentionally (for the most part) became a sort of big sister figure. She also, however, acts sort of like a mother when it comes to Louisa, as Vashti tends to scold her when she tries to stir up trouble or purposely do something that is against the rules. This goes a little too far in the 2075-2076 school year when Vashti steals takes the love potion Louisa used on Dallin McKinley and Vanishes it. This causes a temporary rift between them for several months, but eventually they manage to resolve their differences and become friends again. Anakin Amstern Va shti and Anakin met at Sugarplums in Diagon Alley the day that one of the gumball machines happened to be malfunctioning and was spewing gumballs all over the floor. Anakin was one of the ones who tripped over the gumballs and fell on the floor. After Vashti made sure he was okay and the shopkeeper had fixed the machine, introductions were given, and Vashti was extremely surprised to find that he shared a name with one of the most famous movie villains in Muggle history - Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader, from the Star Wars movies. This only confused Anakin, but Vashti explained it to him, and a couple years later, once their friendship had grown, she and Anakin along with Thomas and Susan had a Star Wars movie marathon at Vashti's house. Anakin was probably the first friend at Hogwarts that Vashti shared her troubles after her father's death with, and she was one of the first that he admitted his hearing problem too. Their friendship only grew closer after that - and seems to have developed into much more as in their sixth year, Anakin asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him as a date, and she accepted. Though their date was initially very awkward, they managed to relax long before the end, and as they walked back to Hogwarts, they even held hands. Trixie Broadmoor (nee Malfoy) Vashti met Trixie when she was a second year and Trixie was a fifth year. T heir friendship probably officially began during one of the History of Magic lessons, when they were learning about and participating in historical battles. It was during the battle that Trixie gave Vashti the nickname "Spatulaclaw," for her Spatula of DOOM, and Vashti gave her the nickname "Slytherdove," for when Trixie was covered with feathers from a ripped pillow. Etymology The meaning of the name "Vashti" is uncertain. It is usually understood to mean "beauty" or "goodness," but it is possible that it originated from the Old Persian *vaištī, which is related to the superlative adjective vahišta- "best, excellent" found in the Avesta, with the feminine termination -ī. Hence, Vashti could mean "excellent woman" or "best of women." The name "Rachelle" is a variant of the name "Rachel" that is influenced by the spelling of "Rochelle." The name "Rachel" is Hebrew, meaning "ewe." Sources Vashti - Wikipedia Article Behind the Name Rachelle Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Class of 2077